A Special Valentines Day
by zuruin
Summary: Umi arrives at school with a note in her locker, in a gloomy Valentines day. Kotori and Honoka went earlier than her.


_These feelings of love must be sealed_

 _as these borders that sealed these is being peeled_

 _Your love seem to be all around_

 _Making my hopeless heart's feelings resound_

 _Knowing you, please escape this cage_

 _As I take a quick route from my heart's rage_

* * *

A note was left in your shoe locker, it is neatly placed, and has a handwriting that you are certainly familiar with.

The content is an original piece, with depressing lines that made your day even gloomier, and with no doubt this is a love letter. You have expected more since today is Valentines day, a day where people express their love to you mostly through the custom of giving chocolates, and as much as you hate to admit it, you earned quite a lot of fans, enough to expect chocolates on a day as shameless as Valentines.

Although at the bottom of the note is a name, most likely the name of the sender, unlike the handwriting of the piece, the name was written rather messily, like it is written by a different person.

 _'Kotori'_

Kotori writing a note like this is too bewildering, she normally is a cheerful girl, and perhaps peaceful. This piece shows the opposite of what she shows.

As everything connects, you rush towards to where you believed she could be. The classroom, she informed you earlier that she will be going to school earlier, although it is weird for Kotori to go to school without you, but you let your suspicions slip.

Now you wished your current suspicions to be wrong, she was not at the classroom, her bag is there, but Kotori was not around. You now rushed to the rooftop hoping she just went to the bathroom with Honoka, as she too went early with Kotori, also informing Umi earlier. It raised more suspicions but not enough to not let it slip.

* * *

 **BANG**

She opened the rooftop door, and there she see under the black clouds, Kotori dazing out as she is lifting herself on the fence. You rushed to her, she glanced at you and smiled as she heard you approaching her.

Kotori's topaz colored eyes showing obvious hints of fright, but those eyes did not show the same shiny eyes she had, this time the colors dull out. That smile she is showing is certainly fake, even someone like me can tell. Flashes of how she smiled so bright warmed your heart, but flashes of her recent smiles hurt your heart so much, those smiles, were similar to the smile she showed today. Your thoughts were halted as you slip.

Your face slamming to the floor. You did not notice Kotori's attempt to come and save you as she herself slip as well. Your memories with her was so nostalgic, from how your friendship started, to how much trust was put within yourselves, you felt an undescribable pain as your friend went through an undescibable pain without you noticing.

With a loud yelp, you were brought back from your daze and got back to your feet as you see Kotori falling from the railing. You leap towards the railing which were just a step or two away from you, not caring if you slip again as long a you can clutch Kotori's hand on time.

You let your hand through one of the gaps in the railing. Clutching something soft and firm. You looked at Kotori who is now gripping your hands so tightly. You tried lifting her back up, to atleast get her to stand on the edge.

As she is now able to stand on the edge, you helped her back to a safer platform, carefully lifting her as she tried lifting herself from the railing, both of you now lay on the floor, exhausted, every kind of exhausted, especially exhausted emotionally, seeing your best friend or the person you now love, almost fall to her death due to some misunderstanding.

She hugged you, and sobbed on your chest. You tried comforting her, while your tears drop as well. Both of you remained there until the two of you are now in-control.

She glanced at you, directly to your amber eyes. Her voice choked out a question, the topic that started everything.

"..U-Umi-chan...I-I am so-sorry..."

"K-Kotori...why?"

Kotori relaxed more, controlling her breathing and reducing her tears bit by bit beforespeaking in much more control.

"Umi-chan, you went through the trouble of saving me, I was pretty sure I wanted to end your suffering and my suffering."

You comforted her as she was about to cry. She wiped her tears and continued.

"But seeing your face, it made me regret doing this... and all that happened..."

"..Kotori..."

Kotori met your eye, her eyes still dull not fitting her features very well. You feel pain by your chest, this misunderstanding is still carrying on. You need to tell her.

"K-Kotori" you relaxed, "Kotori, apologizing will never work in this..." you said coldly,Kotori looked even sadder, hearing that could break anyone's hearts, also yours as you didn't intend to make it sound cold.

"You made me worried sick, seeing that depressing note, especially on Valentines day" "You were not at the classroom where I hoped where you and Honoka were" Kotori started to tear up once again, thinking where this will end up, she stand up, about to walk away, but you grabbed her wrist. She hasn't heard everything yet.

"But even though with all that, it was worth it, apologizing is no use as there is nothing to apologize for. Going through that is worth it especially if its for a friend" That word has made Kotori even sadder, she tried stopping her tears. But failed as it it too much to handle.

You rise and grasped her cheek, making her look back to you. Making your amber-like eyes meet her topaz-like eyes.

"Kotori, it made that worth it because, everytime I admire you, from your outside features to your golden heart. I adore you because of too many reasons to count. Counting all of them could take the entire time I will be with you. In order for me to tell you those reasons, I must stay by your side, and be your faithful companion. I love you Kotori, will you go out with me and have another step on our relationship on this romantic day."

Kotori only stared at her, with a bright blush, and a shocked expression. Her mind must be going wild...

"Umi..."

She pounce at you and squeeze you. With a very bright smile.

"Yes, YES, YES!" You're pretty sure her voice can be heard by the whole campus.

You hugged for a little longer and the cloud became clear. Everything turned out much brighter than expected.

She giggles,"Umi-chan, your confession was really cheesy you know?"

Your face burns, like it was set on fire. You knew it was cheesy but you can't think of anything else to say, it just came out.

"Aww.. You're so adorable Umi-chan~"

You blushed a darker shade of red.

"K-Kotori, let's have a date after school, I want to have a fun Valentines Day with you."

Kotori squealed in delight with a slight blush, while you are being squeezed again, by the arms of your princess, as she is nestled on your arms.

* * *

 _"Kotori-chan, you deserve to be happy, I am glad I was able to help you on time. I am not meant to be the one who will be by your side forever."_

The figure slowly walk away from the painful scene in front of her.

 **A/N:**

 **Well... that ended...**

 **Well, this was a tough ride for me...**

 **Hai everyone, well this Mizuru, just a random weeb trying to write...**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors i missed (i swear there is really going to be errors)**

 **Also sorry for my crappy poem, I can't make poems... but I wasn't able to think of an alternative that could give the same effect as a poem**

 **But anyway, Thank you for using your precious time for reading this one-shot? I would be glad if you give some reviews or anything.**

 **I will see you next time~  
**


End file.
